Nevermore
by Shiroi Moon
Summary: Leslie Winter spent all of her time admiring the Flock. When Raven had taken her under his wing, to join the flock on TNA, she had quickly agreed. Now the young woman is singed to WWE. Will she achieve greatness, just like Raven? And find romance as well?
1. Old Friends and New Places

Leslie sat in her car,she ran her fingers through her ruby dyed hair and continued humming along to Nirvana's "Come as you are." She sat in front of the arena where WWE was holding their super show for the Wrestle-mania rewind night, biting her lip her phone rung from her coat pocket. "Hello?" Leslie asked to who ever was calling her, hoping either it was Haley, or her mentor, the man who cerated the Clockwork Orange House of Fun match, Scott "Raven" Levy

The soft sound of rumbling laugher came from the phone, belonging to Raven. After hearing slight laughter from the dark man, the fiery haired young woman left out a soft sigh. He always knew how to calm her down. "Leslie, baby. No need to worry, You've trained hard for this spot. Member the blood and the tears you went through to get where you are? It's all gonna help you" Raven assured her this, calming her nerve even more. Leslie smiled sofly to herself and said "I know it will, but I'm still nervous. You don't have to be approved by the big boss man you know."

"Hey, I did have to once. And You'll have Haley with you. Don't forget that baby girl. And...I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait and see it later." The dark, grungy man hung up his phone, leaving Leslie with dial tone. Snapping her phone closed she opened the door to her car and stepped out. The long black Gothic skirt she wore swished around her ankles as she walked though the back door of the arena. Her dark eyes looked around the carting room, which held few superstars. One of those superstars, happened to be her best friend and number one contender for Beth Pheonix's women's title, Haley Maniaro

Leslie snuck up on Haley and hugged the small diva from behind. The black haired young woman laughed to her self when Haley jumped and squealed slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad Hales." The small number one contender turned and stared at the tall lanky young woman in front of her, before jumping and hugging her tightly. "Oh my gosh! Leslie!" Leslie laughed and hugged her good friend back before saying "You're gonna see alot more of me from now on. Take me to Vince's office please?"

"Vince? Wait...Oh my gosh! Leslie! Why didn't you tell me!" Haley said when she had heard her friend's request. The brunette nodded at her companion, Chris Jericho. "Chris, this my good friend Leslie. Leslie, this is Chris Jericho." Haley introduced the blond Canadian intercontinental champion to the ruby haired young woman at her side. "Nice to meet you Leslie. I'm the sexy beast Chris Jericho" Leslie watched as he extended his hand to her. The dark eyed,red haired follower of Raven smiled and shook his hand, saying softly "Nice to meet you too Chris, I'm Leslie Winter."

"Ahh. What a wonderful name," Chris added softly, smiling at her, before continuing "Well. I guess you and Hales should be off going to Vince now." Haley watched the two boredly and sighed with a roll of her eyes when Chris wanted to be a gentleman and kissed Leslie's hand before watching the two girls walk off down the hall. "Haley...Who all here in the arena?" Leslie asked as the made their way down the halls, passing various superstars and divas. Some Leslie recognized, other she didn't. "All of RAW, Smackdown, and ECW." Haley replied looking down the hall. The straight edge super star, CM Punk was walking down the hall, humming along to his ipod, not seeing Haley and Leslie standing in the hall. "Punk..."Leslie whispered softly and ran down the hall to him. "Wait...She knows CM Punk?" Haley asked herself, watching her good friend and the ECW superstar.

Punk had his eyes closed and he almost fell over from the force which and thrown it's self at him. "What do you want?" the straight edge Chicago native growled up, turning off his ipod, then he opened his eyes to stare into hers. Her dark ones started deeply into his almost grey colored ones, she looked familiar. "Hey Punkie...'Member me? Leslie...from TNA?" the straight edge superstar heard her voice say to him the single word the escaped from his lips was "Umm..." before he though back to his time with TNA.

He thought of the time spent with Raven, and the young girl he had introduced him to. She looked extremely much like the girl who was on top of him. "Leslie Winter..." CM Punk murmured out, and stared at the ruby haired girl, who's smile nearly split her face. "You remember me Punkie!" Leslie got up after taking her and the Chicago man down, extending her hand towards him, offering to help him up. Punk nodded with a soft smile, and took her hand. "Yes, I do remember you. You're the young woman who Raven took under his wing though you didn't wrestle. Why am I so lucky today that I ran into you?" The straight edge Chicago native asked her.

"Punkie, I wrestle now. I'm here to sign my contract with Mr. McMahon today." The ruby haired, slightly grungy looking woman said to him. "Oh! That's great! Hurry on, I'll go tell Mickie that you're here with us now! She'll flip!" Punk told her, before rushing her off down the hall and set off to find Mickie James, a good friend of Leslie and him. Haley caught up with Leslie and said "Let's hurry! I can't wait to be co-workers with you!" Grabbing her hand, the Boston native dragged her good friend down the hall and to the door of Vince McMahon's office. Watching the ruby haired woman knocking softly on the door, Haley whispered "Good luck."

A man's voice echoed from behind the door, saying "Come in." Leslie bit her lip and opened the door to the face of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "Miss Winter, you're here and looking quite...lovely today?" The Chairman of the WWE spoke to her, looking her up and down. Leslie looked down at herself, purple high top converse, a black mesh skirt over a shorter black one which ended at her thighs, and black tank top with a purple corset over it. "Thank you." said the purple and black clothed woman said, before sitting across from him.

"Our former superstar, Scott 'Raven' Levy spoke high of you, watching your training videos, and some of the video's of you with TNA for a short time. I must say I'm impressed. You could achieve a lot in this business, and I would like you to join our ECW roster, and debut tonight." McMahon said to her, watching Leslie smile. "Oh yes, Mr.McMahon, I would love too! Thank you!" Leslie said, accepting his offer, her ruby dyed hair fell in front of her face as he pulled out a stack of papers, and a pen.

Sliding them to her, Vince nodded to himself as she signed the contract. Looking up at him, the young woman from Salem was still smiling. "Well, Miss Leslie Winter. welcome to the WWE." The chairman stood while he gave her the good news, and shook her hand.

--

Thank you for reading the first chapter, I'm trying to make this un-Mary Sue-ish as possible. This would be my first wrestling story, yes she has a history with Raven, Mickie, Punk, and WestFan's oc, Haley Maniaro I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Meeting the Shaman and Favorite Hugs

Leslie smiled as she closed the door to the chairman's office behind her. "I can't believe I did it." The young woman with firey hair said to herself. Her dark green eyes looked up and down the halls. She stop and looked at a man with brown locks down to his neck. He was wearing no shirt, exposing his toned abs. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and had black tennis shoes on his feet. Biting her lip, Leslie walked down the hall to him.

"Excuse me?" John Morrison heard a soft voice say, turning his attention the way he heard it come from he smiled to himself. The girl who had spoken was pretty, her hair like rubys and her dark green eyes were stunning. "Yes you pretty little thing?" The Shaman of Sexy asked her. Leslie looked him up and down one more time, before it regestered who he was, John Morrison. "You're John Morrison! Um...I sounded extremely stupid right there. Can you help me, I'm trying to find Haley Mariano, CM Punk, or Mickie James would do." Leslie said quickly, looking down at the converse on her feet.

Hearing the former intercontental champion laugh softly, she looked up at him. "No need to be shy around me. I'm the shaman of sexy, and you're lucky enough to be basking in my light." Leslie heard him say before pulling her close to him, and taking her hand. Running the firey haired young woman hand up and down his abs, the tag team champion smiled down at her, flirtatiously. Blushing, Leslie tried pulling away but the brown haired man held her close. "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you...You're the prettiest ring rat I've seen in a long time." Morrison wispered in her ear.

"I'm not ring rat." Leslie wispered fericly back to John, before digging her nails into his arm. The California native glared down at the small young woman in his arms. "Hey Morrison!" he heard his tag team partner call to him, both him and the firey young woman looked at the fedora wearing champion. "Yes Miz? Can you see I'm a little busy?" She heard the brunnette who's arms she was wrapped in say. The man with the hat, who John had called "Miz" walked closer to them. "Who this?" The Miz said, looking the young woman who's dark green eyes stared at him.

Leslie bit her lip and prayed in her head the someone, Haley, Punk, Mickie, hell even Chris Jericho would do, though she didn't know him well. John Morrison stared at her slightly and shrugged, saying to his partner "Hell, I don't even know that. But she's pretty." Glaring, Leslie said, almost rudely to the tag champions "Why don't you let me go?" The one with the fedora glared at her slightly, opening his mouth to say something, but an excited squeal cut him off.

"Leslie! It's you!"

The three heard the voice of Mickie James, echoing down the hallway, a smile plastered wide on her face. Leslie wiggled her way out of her arms of Morrison, and bounded down the hall to the Richmond native who she hadn't seen in a very long time. "Mickie, I missed you!" The firey haired young woman hugged the former three time women's champion, who gladly embraced her back. "I'm missed you too Leslie." Mickie wispered back, and held her in the embrace for a few minutes, and watched as the tag team champions walked off, slightly glared at her and her group of friends.

"You saved me!" Leslie exclaimed brightly, and looked at the small group Mickie had brought with her. CM Punk, Haley Mariano, Chris Jericho, Haley's good friend, and some one in a long black coat. Hugging each one of them, Leslie stopped at the coated man. She stared at him, a wide smile crack on her face. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, Leslie bit her lip. "You came...Is this my surpize?" The ruby hired woman's soft voice was muffled in the tall man's coat. Mickie and CM Punk were also smiling wide, and embraced their friend, and their mentor. "It's a little 'Flock Renion' Leslie, baby." Everyone in the hall heard the dark voice of Raven say to his former followers and flock members. Pulling away, Leslie replyed with sarcasm laced in her voice, and rolled her dark green eyes for effect "Oh joy. Everyone knows how much I didn't want a renion of the Flock. But here I am, with part of the flock. Yay me."

Raven crakced a smile, while Mickie giggled and CM Punk pulled Leslie in for another hug. "Yay, more hugs from my favorite hug!" Leslie nearly squealed wrapping her arms around the striaght edge superstar's waist and nuzzling his shoulder slightly. Haley laughed softly at her good friend and the former ECW champion, and didn't want to break up this happy moment for the four superstars who had wreslted on TNA together, and had become re-united.

"I'm on ECW now! I really can't wait! Punk, I'm going to be with you!" Leslie said, her voice filled with joy into Punk's black shirt.

"Leslie, you've got match soon. And I don't think you could really wrestle in that." Haley commented to her good friend, who slowly pulled away from the Chicago native and nodded in agreement with valet of Chris Jericho. Turning to the small group, Leslie sighed walking backwards, saying to them softly "I've missed each and everyone of you, and Jericho, is was nice to meet you. Wish me luck in my first match." Raven nodded at his daughter-like follower, and his voice echoed through the hall as Haley and Leslie made their way down it, heading to Haley and Chris' Locker room, saying to his firey baby brid "Good luck Leslie. Make us proud, show every fan how far you've come, and always believe you can do the impossible." The former TNA and WWE superstar smiled after the two young women, once they were out of view. Out of the corner of his eye, CM Punk was smiling to himself and nodded just slightly after his good friend, who was signed to his brand, he didn't want it to show, but he was thrilled to be with her again.

* * *

**Yay, another update!**

**I've been sick lately, and slept for two days, and really didn't wake up alot.**

**And School stars soon, so my updates might be delayed a bit, but I'll write some parts in class if I get time too.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Successful debut along with a pepsi date

Standing tall at the gorilla position, the fire haired, dark green eyes debuting diva whose name was burning around the locker rooms like wildfire when CM Punk, out of his excitement had gone off and ran his mouth to anyone and everyone who would listen. "I know I can do this, my mentor and my friends are behind me. I'm going to make the name Leslie Annalise Winter known." The Seattle, Washington native said to herself. Having a feeling like some one was watching her, Leslie turned scanning over the stage hands, and a young woman.

The tanned young woman with curly hair was staring at Leslie, who grinned a little while looking her up and down. Curly hair cascaded down to the shoulders of then tanned body, which was covered by a pink cut off tank top, to show her midriff, small shorts over fishnets which were tucked into almost knee height black wrestling boots. Leslie was uncomfortable with the dark eyes of the curly haired woman looking her up an down as well. Looking down at herself, clad in a white tank with a flock of ravens flying up the side, her black lyrca tights which were tucked into leather knee high wrestling boots.

Shrugging, Leslie turned back to the TV monitor, watching the casket match nearing its end between the Undertaker and Mark Henry. Dark green eyes watched closely, nearly sparkling as the Dead man from Death Valley roll the Texas native into the silk lined casket. The young woman, native to Seattle, Washington smiled wide as The Undertaker notched another win, days before his match with the current world heavy weight champion, Edge. Biting her lip softly, the ruby hair Seattle woman smiled softly, knowing that soon she'd be out there, debuting to the WWE Universe.

Still feeling the curly haired tanned woman's eyes glaring at her back, it took Leslie all she had from turning around and snapping at her. Closing her eyes, she sighed knowing that if she did just that, she'd already have a bad reputation.

"This is a divas match scheldadle for one fall! Introducing first, representing ECW from Miami, Florida, Layla!" Lillian Garica anouced as the hip-hop beat of Layla's titantron was blared around the arena, as the curly haired woman who Leslie was watching backstage danced her way into the ring and in it. the blonde hispanic ring ancoucer moved out of the way as Layla's pink and purple lights flashed around. The brunnette's music was cut of by the call of a raven and the word "Nevermore" before a drum beat started up.

The pinks and purples of the ring lights morhped into reds, black, and a dak purple as Lillian raised the microphone back to her lips. "And her oppentine, debuting to the ECW roster, trained by Raven, she is from Seattle, Washington, Leslie Winter!" The ruby haired diva made her way down to the ring slapping hands with some fans on her way. As she stood on the apron, she posed. Her arms outstreched in Raven's signature pose, then she brought them in and crossed them infront of her cheast, in an "X" as a tribute to her best friend, CM Punk. Sliding between the red ring ropes Leslie stared at the caramel skinned diva, who was messing with her hair.

The Reffere signaled to the time keeper to ring the bell as the match started, and the two women locked up "So you were trained by that freak Raven?" Layla spat in Leslie's face and was shoved into a corner turnbuckle swiftly. Leslie watched as the curly haired woman glowered at her, before the ruby haired woman ran at her, giving her a high knee to the chin, shaded of training with Punk showed through out that action. Wrapping her arm around Layla's neck she ran forward to the center of the ring, delivering a running bulldog. "He's not a freak!" Leslie replyed as Layla's face was driven into the mat.

Layla's hand shot up to her nose as she was pulled up to her feet, with her head under Leslie's arm. "Ahhh!" The ruby haired woman called out, before delivering a Raven DDT, and crawling onto Layla's body, for the three count. "One...Two...Three!" The refferee slapped his hand across the canvas, and singled to the time keeper again.

"Here's your winner, Leslie Winter!" The voice of the Hispanic ring acounncer, Lillian Garcia, rang around the arena. The referee raised the ruby haired Seattle woman's hand in the air, signaling she had won as the sounds of Finger Eleven took the airwaves.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Leslie smiled as she jumped off the ring apron and danced her way up the ramp clapping her hands in time to the up beat music. Slapping hands with a few fans she started walking backwards, her face facing the ring and she got near the curtain and waved to everyone. Still walking backwards, through the curtain her smile still wide on her face. After a successful debut, topping it of with a picture prefect Raven DDT she felt as she could do anything.

Running into someone, the Washington woman jumped as arms wrapped their way around her waist. Familiar laughter came from behind her, belonging to her best friend next to Haley, CM Punk. "Punk! What a rush it was out there!" Leslie squealed, turning around to embrace the straight edge man.

"Yes it is, and that was awesome!" Punk replied, kissing the top of her ruby dyed locks, the sweet smell of oranges filled his nose. The Chicago native and former ECW champion held the rookie dive close to him, and sighed, having to pull away. "How about we go celebrate?" He said softly to Leslie. Her green eyes stared into his grey ones and her ruby hair flew as she nodded.

"Absolutely!" Leslie exclaimed "And how shall we celebrate Mr. Straight Edge?" She was curious to know what her friend had planned they do for the rest of the night. Tapping his finger to his lips, Punk thought for a few moments then proclaimed to the 5'7" Seattle native in front of him "We'll go on a Pepsi date! As friends you know, Sound good to you Les?" Hearing her soft laughter made him smile as she replied to him "Of course, Let's go Punker."

The tattooed and pierced ECW superstar nodded, making his way down the hall. Leslie raised one of her eyebrows, as he took a few steps backward to where he was at her side again. "Maybe we should change first." Punk said to her, but didn't look at Leslie. "That would be a good idea." Leslie agreed, and added softly "Meet me outside the Diva's locker room in twenty minutes, then I'll be ready."

"Got it!" Punk saluted before making his way down the hall again, before turning back and walking the opposite direction "Wrong way" he laughed as he past Leslie who shook her head at him and made her way down the hall he had just walked down. Reaching his locker room, Punk opened the door and stepped inside, not noticing the bulky figure on the wooden bench.

"Punk." The very familiar voice stated, noticing his presence. Jumping a few inches, Punk whipped his head around, seeing Raven sitting on his bench. "Man, you just kind of come in from no where." Punk ran his fingers through his hair as he grabbed his bag, and started to find clothes. "I tend to do that. Anyways, I came to ask a favor of you." The former TNA and WWE star stated standing up.

"Course." Punk replied, pulling out a pair of pants and he stared to take off his wrist tape. "I need you to watch Leslie for me. Make sure she stays safe, and creeps like Morrison stay away from her." Raven said, looking straight at the back of Punk's head, he sighed softly. "She's like a daughter to me, I want to make sure my baby bird is safe. Since, I'm not here to watch over her, I want you too."

Punk turned fastly and exclaimed incredulously "What?! Why me? Why not Dreamer?" Raven shook his head a bit, standing up with a soft reply of "Sure, why not? He was my rival, and he cares about Leslie a bit but...I know you'd do it. You care alot about her, and would protect her."

"Fine...I'll do it" Punk said, almost reluctantly before pulling his shirt over his head. "I'll be watching." replied the voice of Raven before the door shut quietly.

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the newest member of the ECW roster. Running her fingers though ruby locks, Leslie looked over herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. Shoving her cherry chapstic into her back pocket, she walked out of the locker room door and into the hall way.

"Hey. New diva." A voice called to her and the Seattle native spun around to face The Miz.

"You. What do you want?" Leslie spat at him, shooting a fierce glare at the co-founder of 'The Dirt Sheet' on the website of the WWE.

Holding his hands up in defense, The Self-Proclaimed Chick Magnet knocked his own fedora to the floor as he replied "It was all Morrison not me!"

Keeping her glare locked on him, Leslie rolled her eyes with a small response of "Right...You're lucky Raven's not within eyesight, he would have come and DDT'd you by now." Miz opened his mouth to say something but CM Punk's voice called out to Leslie, as he made his way down the hallway. His gray eyes looked over her, her slender legs were covered by holey jeans, and her torso with the Nirvana tank top she had worn when they first met, over that, a white denim jacket, cut off to the middle of her rib cage.

"Oh Punk!" The ruby haired Seattle woman turned to him, her gaze traveling up and down his body. Wearing a Killswight Engage t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black converse Punk smiled at her and stopped at her side. "Shall we Leslie?" he asked the newest member of the ECW roster and his good friend, offering his arm to her. Slipping her arm through his, Leslie nodded with a soft reply of "We shall."

As both walked off, The Miz bent down to grab his hat and placed it carefully on top of his head. "Morrison better be right, this better tear them apart." He murmured to himself walking back down the hall. Turning into his locker room he saw a familiar flash of furry pants and brown waves. "There you are Miz. I've been looking for you. I got Estrada to agree about Winter's contract." Nodding to Morrison, Miz smiled with a small reply of "Prefect"

Pulling up to a small diner, Punk looked at the passenger seat which held Leslie. Her green eyes looked back at him and she flashed him a small smile. "Shall we?" The Seattle native asked quietly, to which Punk nodded, tuning off the car. Both stepped out into the cool night air, closing the car doors behind them. "That was a great debut Les. I like how you usaed Raven and My own taunt before the match." Punk commented to his ruby haired friend as they opened the door to the diner. "Thanks Punk." Leslie gave her thanks to him as a blonde young waitress walked up to them, a plastic smile was layed across her face.

"Welcome, How may I help you?" She asked as she sat the two superstars down at a table. Punk tapped his fore finger to his lip saying softly "A Pepsi for me and a Dr. Pepper for my lady friend...Thank you...Clara!" The blonde waitress frowned at the mention of her name, as she wrote down what Punk had requested for drinks. For then next half hour, the two caught up, on presonal lives and on their professional ones as well. Niethewr noticed as John Morrison walked up to their table until he said to the two "Losers. Oh Yeah, I'm so sorry to ruin your little 'date' but I have a message for Leslie. You are now valet for the tag team champions, until we are drafted or until you are. Or unless we lose the titles, then you valet for the new champions." Leslie's face fell, while Punk's has a scence of anger plaster apon it.

**Finally an update!**

**I've been sick and haven't been able to update often. Hope you enjoy.**

**And I might make a halloween one shot for Punk and Leslie seeing as they both celbrate like it's Halloween.**


	4. Guidence from Friends

John Morrison's face has a hint of satisfaction plastered upon it, after giving the news to Leslie and that stupid CM Punk about the young woman's contract. Punk's face had a look of anger upon it, while Leslie's had sadness and a hint of fear in her features. His plan was setting into action, and he wanted to make sure to win the Money in the Bank latter match, only six days away form the Monday night. He was going to make CM Punk look like a fool out there, as the bruttnet haired man raised the precious briefcase in the air, as he won the match. Stepping up the rented car that his partner, The Miz, was sitting in he slid open the door and slammed it shut behind him as he sat in the driver's seat.

The sounds of Bullet for my Valentine echoed through out the car, and the fedora wearing champion was rocking out in the passer seat. With a shake of his head, Morrison pulled out of the small restaurant parking lot, as his friend sung along to the music at the top of his lungs, like a goof ball. Morrison made his way back to the hotel, and went over parts of his plan in his head.

As Punk let Leslie bury her face in his shoulder, he rubbed her soft back through the material of the Nirvana tank she was wearing. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, which only made her scoot closer to him. The Blonde waitress, Clara, made her way over a look of sympathy on her face as she handed the Chicago native the bill for their drinks. 'Thank you' mouthed Punk, as Leslie scooted her chair back to its oringal place, across from him. Both of them got up, Leslie grabbed her denim jacket as Punk fished a few dollar bills out of his pants leaving Clara a tip as well as the bill.

As they walked out into the cool night air, Punk sighed and whispered "Ow..." as he could imagine the feeling of Raven DDT'd his face into a steel chair many times, for letting Morrison and Miz take Leslie as their valet. Punk would have to go talk to Eastra, to negotiate her contract yet again, so she could valet him. "What's wrong?" Leslie's soft voice asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What?" Punk asked, slightly confused at her question "Nothing's wrong" He continued. "But you said ow..." The Seattle native politely pointed out to the straight edge man.

"Oh...It's nothing. I just bit my tongue." He casually lied, though he didn't want to. Her deep green eyes looked at him with a pang of sadness in them, which they maintained eye contact for a few seconds, before her green orbs gaze shot to the ground. Not realizing where she was, Leslie ran right into their own rental car, a corvette, and fell on her butt with a soft "oof" escaping from her lips. "Now it's my turn to ask, you ok?" Punk said jokingly, and held out his hand for Leslie to pull herself up. A memory came to him, when the two had first met on TNA, Punk knocking her over.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She murmured, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Both opened the car doors and slid inside. "Thanks for the drink Punk." Leslie said quietly, looking at her pale soft hands. "No prob Les. Anytime." Replied Punk as he drove slowly back to the hotel, the car ride filled with silence. Arriving in the hotel parking lot, the two looked at each other, both still quiet. Neither wanting to break the silence. Opening his door, Punk stepped out into the chilly air and walked around the car. Planning to act like a gentleman, he opened the car's door for his ruby haired friend, who gave him a nod of thanks as she stepped out and to his side.

"How about I take you too your room?" The Chicago native offered as they walked into the hotel lobby, offering his arm out to Leslie. "If you want to, you really don't have to Punker." The Seattle woman responded, even though she wrapped her arm through his, the top of her head was just about his eye level making her a few inches shorter then him. Both stepped into the elvevaor, holding The Ledgend Jim Duggan, and The Extremist Jeff Hardy. Leslie gave a polite nod to both, with Jim nodding back with a soft smile, and Hardy throwing her his guns hand signs. Punk stared straight ahead as the elevator acsended to theirs floors. Once it stopped at the fifth, the doors opened allowing Punk and Leslie to step out.

"Bye Jim. Bye Jeff." Leslie called as the doors closed and she was pulled along by Punk. "What's got into you?" She asked, confused to why her best friend would be acting like this. "Nothing, other then the fact that both have been suspended for drugs, Les. Mostly Hardy." Punk snapped at her, and then quickly came to his scenese after the fallen look on her face. "I'm sorry Leslie..." He murmured as they stepped in front of her room door, and he looked down at his shoes, not able to look her in the eye.

Thinking she would yell at him for being selfish about who she was haning out with, but insted felt her arms embrace him and her voice wispering "It's alright. Thanks for Walking me here." and Leslie pullled away before he had the chance to wrap his arms around her before she entered her room.

--

Flopping down on the comfy hotel mattress, Leslie ran her fingers through her dyed hair, her other hand searched in her pockets for her cell phone. She needed to talk to Haley and Mickie about this Miz and Morrison situation and badly. After finding the purple razor phone in her jacket pockets, she dialed a number very familar, and was met with the groggy voice of the number one contender for Beth Phoenix's title, Haley. "Yes Leslie?" Haley's voice was thick with sleep as her friend Leslie had called her as she had just fallen to sleep. "I'm sorry Haley but I need girl talk time." Leslie admitted shyly, not really ever before having something really big to girl talk about with her two girl bestfriends, she usually went to Punk.

"Shoot. Go for it." The Boston native yawned, waiting for her friend to tell her what was up.

"Well, Morrison came up while me and Punk were catching up and said that I'm forced to valet him, so now I'm being whiney because I hate the creep and I also don't like his creppy little friend Miz." Leslie ranted pausing to only take a breath before contenuiing "And Punk got snappy at me because I was smiling and watching Jim Duggan and Jeff Hardy. He can be so...you know...spazzy at times."

"I see..." The brunnette mused, yawning once again "Well...Talk to Estrada, and ask to valet Punk. I've got to get some sleep Leslie."

Click.

Leslie opened her mouth to protest, but was met with dial tone. "Maybe Mickie can help." She said softly to herself, dialling the psycho diva's number, only to get the same results she had gotten form Haley. "Come on..." She groaned sitting up. Her feet touched the carpet as she made her way to her suitcase, pulling out her pajamas and her showering supplies. Making her way to the shower, Leslie ran a hand through her hair, wonering how to cope with the whole situation. Stripping off her clothes, Leslie stood under the warm heat of the water, and sighed. 'Maybe tommrow will get better' she though to herself as she lathered her peach shampoo on her hair.

**Shorty update**

**I couldn't sleep so yeah..**


	5. New Friends

Smoothing down the green ruffled mini dress she wore, Leslie sighed pulling on simple black pumps. "You got to dress to impress." She reminded herself as she stood from the bench of the women's locker room and made her way out of the door. The cool air touched her back as the dress had cut-outs and her shoulders were nearly bare, except for the spaghetti strap.

Making her way to the ECW General Manager's office, Leslie kept her green eyes looking in front of her, and not to the superstars who watched as she walked her way down the hall. Walking past the catering area, she saw her best friend mingling with Tommy Dreamer, and drinking a Pepsi. Rolling her eyes, Leslie smiled and reached the door way. Rapping on it lightly, she heard the voice heavy with Mexican accent telling her to come in.

"Alright Mr. Estrada, I need to talk to you about my contract." The Seattle native said as she opened the door stepping inside. Letting the door close on it's own behind her the cigar smoking general manager smiled before asking "What's wrong? Something bothering you?" A little to quick on her answer, the Seattle Starlet responded with "Yes, I can't valet for Miz and Morrison they are idiots who dore care about me. May I get you to sign my contract to were I valet CM Punk, I've know him longer and he is one of my best friends. Please Mr Estrada?"

Tapping his forefinger along the cigar, Estrada broke into a grin. "Sorry to disappoint you Senorita Winter, but You'd have to consult someone higher up with me. And I'm sure they wouldn't tend to the feelings of the new diva. Have a good night." and shooed Leslie out of his office. "Ooooh!" Leslie growled out, as Estrada closed the door on him. Taking a few steps, she made her way to a cart and sat on it, waiting for someone to pass by her so she could rant.

"I want to hit him with a steel chair." The ruby haired woman said to herself, under her breath. A memory came of a time when she traveled with Raven on TNA how he had asked her to intfer with a match while he was gone, delivering a chair shot to CM Punk and Julio Denerio, proving she could get extreme too. Leslie had been hesitant to hit Punk and her eyes said it all, and after it backstage she begged for forgiveness, which he quickly has given it to her.

"Excuse me, miss?" a non-familiar voice rang down the hallway, and a hand shook Leslie's shoulder a little. Looking up, Leslie sighed staring into the dark eyes of Kofi Kingston. "Oh, I'm fine. Sorry if I'm in you way." Leslie said, her eyes shooting down to her hands and the man with the Jamaican accent laughed patting her back.

"Aww, you're not in my way. You just seem down. Is something the matter?" The mocha skin man asked the small pale girl in front of him. "Yes...but no...Mostly yes," Leslie sighed out looking at his dark eyes before continuing "You see, I'm on a show with my best friend, but I'm valeting two people who are trying to get in my pants. That's what the matter."

Kofi looked at her, his eyes filled with sympathy "It'll be alright, who your best friend? Just courios and all, wanting to stay on the good side of a pretty girl's best friend." He joked, getting a smile from Leslie.

"CM Punk. I've known him since TNA." Leslie said to the man she didn't know, smiling. "I'm Leslie by the way."

"Ahh, Punk. I know him, we are good friends. My name is Kofi." The Jamican Senastion said the the Seattle native, taking her hand and kissing it. "Please to meet you Ms. Leslie."

Beaming a pearly smile, Leslie replied with a soft "It's a pleasure to meet you too.

As Kofi watched her slide off the cart he asked to ruby haired Seattle native softly "Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"Of cousre I would Kofi. It'd be nice to have friends on here, and Smackdown as well." Was the responce he got.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, she had been introduced to Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Cherry, Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy.

"So you're that rainbow haired guys brother right?" Leslie asked the soon returning Hardy, as they both walked back to the catering area.

"Yup, that'd be Jeffro." The older highflyer exclaimed, proud to have the walking paint by numbers as his little brother. His curly hair casaded sown his back as he pulled it out of its ponytail holder

"So what's it like being in the bussiness for ten years? And being legendary at the ladder match, or falling off a twently foot ladder?" Leslie shot questions at Matt, but looked down quickly and said "Sorry, I'm nosy. I like to know things."

Laughter was heard down the halls as one of the ladder match masters laughed hard at her. Between his laughter, Matt replyed out of breath, his accect thick "It's alright darlin, I don't mind. How about we go for dinner at IHOP. You can ask as many questions you like, here's my cell number."

Pulling out a scarp of paper, and a pen Matt quickly jotted the 10 numbers down, and forced the paper into her hands. "Later, Les." was all he said as he turned, walking down the hall. "Ok..." Leslie replyed with an akward siclence as all she heard was footsteps. Turning back around, Leslie walked into the cartering area, looking for her best friend.

Seeing him sitting with Kane, and talking made her feel uneasy. The bald man turned his head in her direction, feeling eyes staring at him. "Who's this little diva?" the half-brother of the Undertaker asked the Chicago man, who smiled seeing her. "Oh, that's my friend from TNA, Leslie." He quickly said to Kane before turned back to Leslie and waving her over.

"Sit, stay awhile Les. He won't hurt you." Punk said to her as she sat down between the two. "Hello Miss Leslie, I'm Kane. But seeing as Punk told me that you are a wrestling fan, you probably already know who I am." Kane said with a grin, offering his hand to shake. A bit scared still, Leslie took his big hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kane, I was a fan of your masked days. It was a cool mask." Leslie smiled, speaking over the table to the seven footer. "Um, Thank you." Kane replyed with a chuckle as Punk cleared his throat.

"Guess what, Kane and I are gonna go after the tag team titles hopefully soon." Punk spoke, not wanting to be forgotten between the two of his friends speaking.

"Wow Punk! That's awesome." Leslie beamed at him, before getting up from the chair. "I have to make a phone call, and get ready for my match." she contenuied as she walked out of the cartering area and to the locker room she was sharing with the former ECW champion.

"Who knows someone higher then Estrada?" Leslie spoke to herself as she pulled out a pair of tight black pants and a white tanktop with red stars falling from the neckline. Skimming throught her friends, she stopped at a familar face. "Haley!" The Seattle native dug out her phone from her purse and dailed the familar number quickly.

"Yes Leslie?" Haley's voice filled Leslie ear as she picked up.

"Haley, do you think you could talk to Hunter and Stephanie and cange my contract to were I can valet Punk insted of Miz and Morrison?" Leslie asked the number one contender for the women's championship.

"Of cousre. i'll call you after your match, see you Les." The Boston native said cheerfully before hanging up on her friend.

Pulling on her gear for the night and tieing up her black boots, hoping that somehow Haley could talk Stephine into changing the beloved contract she worked so hard for.

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I just got on break so updates hopefully soon.**


	6. Getting Extreme

Jogging in place behind the curtian, the ruby haired Seattle Starlet smiled to herself and her music hit.

Dark purple, black and red lights flashed around as the drumbeat of Finger Eleven hit the airwaves.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

The crowd popped in medium cheers as Leslie stepped out from behind the curtian and smiled at everyone. Skipped down the ramp and slapping hands with the fans, Leslie jumped onto the apron and did the signature poses of her mentor and best friend, before signaling for a mic. After reciving the black mircophone she brought it up her lip and looked around.

"Hey all you guys!" She exclaimed slipping between the ropes, and walked to the middle of the ring. "Last night I had a successful debut on Raw, and defeted ECW's very own Layla. But you know what, being a follower of ECW orignal Raven, it wasn't extreme enough for me. I was to challenge her to an Extreme Rules Match, right here. Right now."

The crowd popped at her offer and Leslie stared at the titantron, waiting for something to happen. turning around to face the ECW fans. Suddenly the sounds of hip-hop music filled the area as Layla stepped out, microphone in hand.

"Oh, I'm sure you just want a rematch to lose Miss Freak. I accept your Extreme Rules Match." the british diva called out, throwing down the microphone and walked down the the ring. Leslie smiled and handed threw the mircophone outside of the ring and stood with her hands on her hips as Layla entered the ring.

The referee held out his arms to keep the two women seperated and signaled for the bell to ring. Once rung Leslie tackled the dive from Flordia and punched at her with a few right hands. Layla rolled them over and started throwing forearms as Leslie's face as the ruby haired diva tried to cover up. Both off the extreme divas rolled over eachother and both fell under the ring in a blur of blacks,whites, pinks and reds.

Realizing where she was at, Leslie pulled a steel chair from under the ring and crawled as far away from Layla as possible to stand. The England native also pulled a weapon out from under the ring, a singapore cane and slowly stood up and glared at Leslie.

Leslie started making her way to Layla with the steel chair and her foot got tangled in a telivison wire and she tripped. Taking atvantage of the opporntunity, the curly haired Layla ran over and brought the singapore cane down on Leslie spine, causing her to cry out in pain and hit her face on the steel chair, bloodying her nose.

Dropping the cane, Layla pulled Leslie up by her ruby locks, spat in her face and taunted with "I guess little old Raven didn't teach someone to be extreme enough for ECW"

Leslie bit her lip, and gave a short spear to the diva search contestant and yelled at her "Don't you ever mock him" as she delivered a few right hands to the curly head of Layla.

* * *

Backstage Punk quickly ran to his locker room which he shared with Leslie and turned the telivison on quickly. The image of the two divas rolling around showed on the screen. After a few minutes of watching them, Punk turned off the TV and made his way to carting, picking up a pepsi and a sandwhich. After completing eating the sandwhich, he sighed and made his way to the curtian to watch the end of the match.

* * *

After delivering and reciving a few chair shots, Leslie panted and struggled to get up but was quickly sent backdown by one of Layla's spinning roundhouse kicks. the curly haired diva hooked Leslie's leg.

The referee slid and hit the canvas twice before Leslie rolled her shoulder out. "Come on!" Layla shouted before pulling Leslie up by her hair once more. Pulling away leslie sighed and pretened to let her gaurd down. As Layla ran at her, the ruby haired diva delivered a superkick out of no where.

Making sure Layla was down, Leslie poisioned her self above her and jumped up and flipping backwards in a standing moonsault. Leslie hooked Layla's leg for the three count and rolled out of the ring.

Taking a mircophone she breathed out to Layla who was coming to in the ring "That's how we get extreme!" and handed it back to the crew before wiping the blood away from her nose and making her way back to behind the curtian.

"Les! That was awesome!" her best friend exclaimed as the ruby haired, bloody diva steeped out from the ramp and into the back. "Thanks...I'm going to shower..." She grumbled and walked back to the locker room she shared with Punk and grabbed fresh clothes.

After her shower, Leslie pulled on her converse as Punk walked in the locker room. "Hey Leslie. I want you to meet someone." He anooced pulling in a busty blonde into the room. "Who's this?" Leslie asked in confusion, looking the blonde up and down.

"It's my girlfriend, Kelly Kelly. Kells, this is my best friend in the world, Leslie Winter." Punk said, slipping a arm around the waist of Kelly and smiling at his best friend. "It's nice to meet you" Kelly said to her as Leslie stood.

"Um...nice to meet you too." the Seattle native said and made her way out of the locker room with her things saying after her "I'll be at the hotel Punk."

A few minutes passed and Punk look toward his girlfriend and said softly "It seemed as something was wrong..."


End file.
